Family Vongola
by marina - san
Summary: Después del venir del futuro, reborn se va a Italia y le deja una nota donde anuncia que va llegar un sustituto.El sustituto acaba siendo la hermana pequeña de tsuna kasumi.Ella es muy inteligente y años atrás recibió una beca para estudiar en Italia, donde reborn la conoció y la entreno.una pelea hibari vs kasumi deja a los dos intrigados.Y juntos se enfrentaran a nuevos enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

DESPUES DE DERROTAR A BIAKURAN, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, REBORN, LAS CHICAS Y SUS GUARDIENES VOLVIERON AL PRESENTE PACÍFICO DE NAMIMORI.

Ah~, ¡Qué bien Reborn! Se acabaron las peleas por fin.

Tsuna, tengo que decirte una cosa.-Reborn me hablaba ocultando su mirada bajo el ala de su sombrero.

¿Eh?

Tendrás que volver a entrenar. Tienes que estar atento. Como decimo jefe Vongola habrá gente que querrá matarte.

¡Hiiiiii!¡Reborn!¡No me digas cosas tan terroríficas cuando acabamos de volver del futuro!

….-Tsuna miró hacia su tutor, pero ya estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

¡Reborn!¡Eh, Reborn!Ah~-suspiro- Otra vez igual. Tendré que preguntárselo mañana.

AL OTRO DIA

"10, 9, 8,7 …"

-¿Eh?¿Qué es eso?-Tsuna movió la mano intentando apagar el despertador.

" 6,5,4..."

Abrió los ojos y vio encima de su mesita de noche una bomba con una cuenta atrás

– Ah… solo es una bomba- dijo y se giró para seguir , bomba… ¿¡Una bomba?! ¡UNA BOMBA!

"3, 2…"

¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! –la lanzó por la ventana….

"1" ….¡BOOOOM!

¡REBOOOOOOORN!- Bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia la cocina – ¿¡Qué demonios era eso!?

Eso era la forma más rápida de despertarte.-dijo tranquilamente dándole otro sorbo a su xpresso.

¡O de matarme!-dijo Tsuna al borde del infarto.

Eso son detalles sin importancia, dame-Tsuna-dijo, con una sonrisa malévola - vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Adiós! –salió corriendo con una tostada en la boca.

¡ADIOS TSU-KUN!-con una sonrisa la madre Tsuna se despidió, que parecía no haber escuchado la conversación.

INSTITUTO NAMIMORI

Al llegar a Nami-chuu la gente se reía cuando pasaba a su lado, y es que con las prisas ¡No se había puesto los zapatos!

Hay no…

¡Décimooooooooo! Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Necesitas algo?

De momento unos zapatos...-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

¿Qué? Ah vale, ahora mismo.-Gokureda ya se iba feliz de poder hacer algo por el décimo, antes de que Tsuna pudiera pararlo.

¡ Go-Gokureda-kun!¡No hace falta en serio! Ya iré yo a… bus…carlos. Ah~

Fue a la taquilla a ponerse las zapatillas, pero se cruzó con el presidente del comité de disciplina, que vio las babuchas y lo miró a la cara .

Esos zapatos no son los reglamentarios.

Hi-Hibari-san -le rogó que no lo mordiera hasta la muerte, aunque no se libró de una mirada asesina en la nuca. Se puso las zapatillas y se fue con cuidado de evitar al terrorífico guardián de la nube para llegar justo a tiempo a clase.

El profesor, entro en clase y escribió en la pizarra EXAMEN DE REPASO

Este examen, servirá como repaso ante los exámenes finales que serán dentro de dos semanas. Tienen cuarenta minutos y colgaré las notas en el tablón de la clase al final del día.

POV TSUNA

Me estruje la cabeza pensando en recordar lo que habían dado, pero fue en vano. Así que confié en mi instinto y rece por aprobar y si no… para que Reborn no lo descubriera. Gokureda-kun, termino el primero a apenas 10 minutos de empezar y Yamamoto estaba tan sonriente haciendo el examen que cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Se acabo el tiempo y tuve que entregar el examen medio en blanco. Dudaba mucho que lo aprobara.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas. Después del almuerzo, me entro mucho sueño. Los ojos se me cerraban. Estaba soñando que Reborn me perseguía con un despertador bomba y me estaba diciendo que me despertara.

Escucho gritos y me despierto. Era Gokureda-kun que estaba gritando a los demás para que dejaran de reírse por haberme quedado dormido. El alboroto era grande porque además el profesor estaba gritando a Gokureda-kun para que dejara de gritar.

Esto no me puede estar pasándome a mí, vaya día- dije resoplando y con una gota en la cabeza.

¡Ehhh! ¡Dejad de reírse del decimo!-sacó un par de bombas con clara intención de usarlas. ¡Esto empezaba a írseme de las manos!

¡Go-Gokureda-kun!¡Para por favor!

Señor Gokureda, siéntese o tendré que castigarlo.

Que dices…-dijo con cara de pocos amigos y casi gruñendo como si fuera un gato con l pelo erizado. ''Uri y el de verdad se parecen'' pensé.

Gokureda-kun.¡PARA!

No se preocupe decimo yo arreglo esto en un momento- y dicho esto lanzó las bombas haciendo explotar una pared.

¡Hiiiiiii! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Qué es este ruido que molesta mi siesta-Hibari-san apareció por el hueco que había dejado en la pared la explosión- Os morderé a todos hasta la muerte.

¡HIBARI-SAN!- se abalanzo sobre nosotros y salimos tonfeados de la clase en dirección a la enfermería y luego, a una clase vacía donde teníamos que quedarnos las próximas dos horas.

Decimo, aunque acabamos castigados los dos, por lo menos estamos juntos hasta la ultima hora. qué bien decimo ¿No?- no respondí a eso, solo lloraba interiormente por el penoso día que no podía empeorar…


	2. Chapter 2 LA NOTA DE REBORN

LA NOTA DE REBORN

DESPUÉS DE DOS HORAS…

Ya se habían ido todos.

Gokureda–kun. ¿Cuánto has sacado?

Cien, pero era fácil.

Ya…

Y tú decimo, seguro que has sacado muy buena nota, déjame ver.

Trece puntos eh, no pasa nada yo te ayudare a estudiar

Para mi decepción , pero no mucho para mi sorpresa –el día no podía ir peor

Vámonos decimo

¡Hi!

Cuando iba a salir de la clase alguien me lanzo una bomba, pero Gokureda se puso delante de mí y la recibió en toda la cara.

Después que se disipo el humo vi a Reborn y a Bianchi enfrente de nosotros y Gokureda tirado en el suelo.

Ciassou

Reborn que haces aquí

El director me ha llamado a casa y a Bianchi como tutores de vosotros. dice que Tsuna se aquedado dormido en clase y Gokureda a lanzado dinamita destrozando un trozo de la pared.

-Gokureda se levanto del suelo- ¡hermana!-pero volvió al suelo-

Además ,has suspendido el examen de repaso-acto seguido Reborn cogió Tsuna y lo arrastro hasta el pasillo-

Gokureda vámonos- Bianchi se lo cargo al hombro y se fueron de la escuela -

En cambio Reborn se dirigió hacia la azotea. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver no tengo tiempo para castigarte –lo arrastro por todo el instituto hasta llegar a la terraza y para asegurar de que no escapara se llevo las pastillas y los guantes, cogió una piedra y se la lanzo a Hibari que estaba durmiendo y se fue-.

¡REBORN!

HI- HIBARI –SAN NO ME MUERDAS ASTA LA MUERTE.-NO TENGO ESCAPATORIA –

Como te atreves a molestarme hoy tres veces herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte –corrió hacia mi sin parar y me tiro por el borde

-ahhhhahhahhhhhh- me quede enganchado en la reja-

EN EL CAMPO DE BEISBOL

POV YAMAMOTO

Jajajaa, que estarán haciendo Hibari y Tsuna hay arriba- me acerque para ver a que estaban jugando-¡ Hi!. Eso parece muy divertido.

Yamamoto – estaba a punto de caerse-

Yo te ayudo

Por favor Yamamoto ayúdame- hace muy bien su papel, cuando juega-

Si , cáete que yo te cojo

¡No me digas que me caiga!- su cara era un verdadero poema

FIN POV YAMAMOTO

Ahhh-que me caigo voy a morir-

Yo te cojo- se resbalo con una piedrecita y se cayó de espaldas

¿Estoy muerto? , no, ¡no estoy muerto!- aterrizo sobre una bolsa de deportes-

Tsuna, mira Hibari parece que está mirando, jajaja

¡Eh!-se levanto y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

POV TSUNA

Salí corriendo, tenía la extraña sensación de que tenía su mirada asesina en la nuca, seguí corriendo hasta llegar a casa. Abrí la puerta con cuidado temía que Reborn me lanzara otra bomba a la cara- me apoye en la puerta y me deslice asta el suelo tranquilo por estar a salvo y no encontrarme a Reborn.

Tsu–kun Reborn se ha ido y me a dicho que subieras a tu cuarto y leas la nota que te ha dejado.

¡Hi! –subí las escaleras , pensando en porque se había ido Reborn y si todas las respuesta se encontraba en aquella misteriosa nota.

FIN POV TSUNA

Encontré una carta encima de un paquete extraño.

_DAME-Tsuna, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en Italia_

_ por lo tanto me iré durante un tiempo como creo que todavía no eres capaz de cuidarte solito_

_ dame-Tsuna te voy a enviar un tutor temporal entrenado por mi je_

_Posdata tus guantes están en esta caja_

Abrí la caja y encontré los guantes y las pastillas

_Pos posdata hay un regalito mío una… bomba_

¡¿Qué?! ¡REBORN!

* * *

POR SI ALGUIEN LEE LA HISTORIA HE TARDADO PORQUE ME FALTABA INSPIRACION ESPERO REVIEWS SI OS GUSTA O SI NO SOLO QUIERO SABER LO QUE OPINAIS


End file.
